fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 52
Allied Forces, Assemble! (連合軍、集結！ Rengō Gun、shūketsu) is the 52nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 1, 2010. Synopsis A new restaurant has opened in Hargeon, 8Island. Currlently, the group is working as waiters, and Lucy, like always, is moaning about their working there. Natsu and Happy explain that since the Chef is a magician, he requested the waiters be wizards too, and Gray reminds Lucy that they are doing the job to pa y ''her ''rent. However, not everyone is bored: Erza has taken a liking in her job, and is using her ''charms ''to make clients order more. At the end of the work day, Elder Yajima, once a member of the Council thanks the guys for their hard work. The conversation turns to the council and Yajima states that Jellal’s and Ultear’s betrayal was just too much, so the Council disbanded. They are trying to form a new one, but Yajima warns: he will not be there to protect Fairy Tail (because he found his vocation: cooking), so Fairy Tail, and especially Gray and Natsu should be careful from that moment on. As they leave, Yajima thinks of Ultear, and she appears, in Grimoire Heart’s airship, wondering about the actions of the Oracion Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref’s keys, hiding in the ruckus they will create. He hopes Oracion Seis will destroy some pests, namely, Fairy Tail. Back to the guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. The Balaam Alliance is introduced, composed of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis and Tartaros. The guys also learn that Eisenwald was once a guild under the Oracion Seis, and Juvia reveals that during her time in Phantom, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor dark guilds. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps but Macao and Wakaba tell her that Oracion Seis is made of only 6 people. Mirajane interferes, revealing they are very dangerous. The Master then appears, and announces they will attack Oracion Seis. He states that the actions of Oracion Seis can be tolerated no longer, so they will attack. He reveals the creation of an alliance composed of fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will seize th e new Threat. The Oracion Seis’ members appear. We catch a glimpse of their personalities, while they discuss Nirvana, the magic which is said to break the Light. Such magic is so powerful, it is killing all life around it. The Fairy Tail delegation, made up of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy is on their way to the rendezvous. They discuss their new task, which frightens Lucy. Soon, the place they are supposed to meet is seen, the villa Master Bob provided. They are greeted by a musical number sung by The Trimens, Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm. They are shown to be quite the gentlemen, or rather, womanizers. After some shameless flirting with both of Lucy and Erza, their chief comes and he is on a league of his own. Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki, tall as a hydrant, make his entrance, one that makes even the mighty Erza cringe. She is shown to not be able to support him. The Trimens deduce Erza is Ichiya’s girlfriend, but Erza denies this. The meeting soon degrades. The men start bickering, and this is aggravated by Lamia Scales’s members’ arrival. They are none other than Lyon Bastia and Sherry, who, though with a different attitude, are still rude to the Fairy Tailians. Sparks begin to fly, but Jura Nekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Lamia Scale’s ace appears, and puts an end to the fight. He reinstates their motive, and waits for the fourth Guild. Alittle girl appears, apologizing for being late, and introducing herself as Wendy, a name Natsu has heard before… Characters that Appear Navigation